


Spirit

by Vunnynutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hispanic Character, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vunnynutt/pseuds/Vunnynutt
Summary: Itzel is the next heir to her families secret power. An Aztec spirit the gives the host abilities to protect their family and people. But as the days go by and the her awakening nears she ends up facing obstacles that endanger her love and her life itself.





	Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter of a book I'm working on. The problem is that I am stuck on a chapter so I reread what I have and now feel like the entire thing is horrible and makes zero since. So if you could give me feedback on just the first chapter I'd appreciate it. I do need to finish this by February to meet my deadline so I again would appreciate feedback and criticism of it. This is also the rough draft version of this chapter.

"Left, left, right, body shot. That's it Mija, keep changing up the rhythm."

With every movement Itzel could hear her father's voice in her head. His words almost drowning out the drumming sound of her heartbeat. Constant movement. Interchangeable swings. The moves were drilled into her becoming second nature. Her body living in a moment of contradiction. Both tense and relaxed. Both relying on Instinct and a thought-out strategy. Each time her brain sent a signal to her muscle it felt so precise. she relished in the feeling as her fist hit the body bag in front of her. No matter what happened in her life, Itzel knew that coming to her family's boxing gym would always be in escape. She practically lived here. It was the one place where she could have clear her mind and have complete control. 

"Focus Mija, you have to stay sharp. Your body is going to be the door but your mind is the key. Everything I show you is crucial for when the time comes."

Itzel's father's words echoed in her memory. As far back as she could remember her father had been training her. Preparing her for the day he died and she was to inherit the "spirit". No one in her family believe the "spirit" would choose her next. Her brother was five years older than her and in their opinion a stronger vessel. Yet, from the day Itzel could land a punch her father had spent his entire life putting her through rigorous training exercises. He seemed to be the only one who thought the "spirit" would skip her brother and go straight to her. Even with her doubts she trusted her father and thought just maybe as the current host he may know better. 

So she continued with her daily routine. Focusing on each hit and every moment. Her sweat rolling down her forehead, into her eyes. the slight sting reminding her exactly how long she had been at it. She knew she would be late for school again but she just didn't want to be pulled away from the moment just yet. She kept her breathing even, timing it perfectly with each strike.

"Itzy? Amor, are you still here?"

A smile came to Itzel's face as her trance was broken by the sound of her beloved Maya.

"I'm over here." Itzel stop the moving bag in front of her and wiped her brow with the back of her taped hand, watching Maya make her way towards her.

"Tell me how I knew you'd still be here. I mean come on. You tell me to meet you at your house, but when I go you ain't even there. I should've just saved the gas and came straight here."

Itzel couldn't help but giggle at her. Maya always wrinkled up her nose when she was trying to act angry but Itzel I knew her too well to know it was exactly that, an act.

" I am so sorry, how can I make it up to you?" Itzel slowly stepped forward in a teasing manner as she stared into Maya's Honey brown eyes.

Maya hooked her fingers into the belt loops on Itzel's pants and talked her closer.

" I can think of a few things you can do." The false anger in my voice now replaced by a seductive tone.

" and what exactly would they be."

" Guess."

Itzel was now only inches away from her face. Her gaze shifting between Maya's eyes and her lips. She wasn't completely sure if she should lean in for a kiss or not. Knowing her, if she did kiss her girlfriend, it would most likely turn into something else entirely and they didn't exactly have the time to spare.

"We are going to be late." Itzel stated in a not so serious attempt to stop anything from happening and getting the two of them moving.

" We always are."

"I still have to shower though still have to shower though, I'm all gross and sweaty." Itzel tried again.

" I like you like this." Maya close the gap and gently placed her lips to Itzel's. 

Itzel close her eyes and let her lips linger for a moment before pulling away with a sigh.

"Ahh, Damn it." Itzel let out in a huff as she stepped away and began unwrapping her hands.

"I really do need to shower."

Maya just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

" it's fine, but after school you are all mine. Promise?"

" pinky promise, I'll meet you at your car. I won't take long. Five minutes, tops."

Maya pursed her lips giving Itzel a doubtful look. She knew her too well to believe it would actually take her five minutes. With her, Maya learned quickly that five minutes actually meant closer to twenty. Still, with a final peck on cheek, she gathered her things and made her way back to her car.

Even rushing and skipping the conditioner, it still took Itzel longer than she thought it would. Once dressed she went out the door trying to hold on to her bag and brush to her wet at the same time. She reached the car and quickly sat in the passenger's seat, tossing her bag in the back.

"Five minutes my ass."

Itzel put on an innocent smile.

"Still love me?"

Maya back the car out of the parking spot, purposely waiting an extra few seconds before answering.

"Hmmm, we'll see. Ask me again after Ms. Crofts class."

"Oh come on, we won't be that late. Just drive fast. Isn't that oNE of the perks of having a dad for a cop?" 

Maya gave her a disapproving look. "Not the point and you know it."

"I know, I'm sorry really. " Itzel apologized while leaning towards Maya and kissing her softly. Her girlfriend blushed and smiled not being able to hide her face and look at the road at the same time. 

Satisfied with the new feeling of peace in the air, Itzel push down the mirror in front of her and pulled her hair back into a tight high ponytail before proceeding to brush out the rest. 

The car ride to the school from the gym mainly consisted in a lecture from Maya about walking around with wet hair, Bad karaoke sing alongs to the radio by Itzel, and a calming feeling of belonging when Maya reached one hand over an interlocked it with Itzel's.

Even though they had only been dating for two years, Maya and Itzel have lived in the same apartment complex and have been friends almost their entire lives.


End file.
